


Today is the End

by TinyPanda



Series: Acquiescing to Disorder [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Author is still not sorry, Dubious Consent, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mitaka is still problematic, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPanda/pseuds/TinyPanda
Summary: Happiness is a difficult for Kylo and Hux. Can a force ghost, meddling father, and concerned Phasma make things better?





	1. Chapter 1

A loud clap of thunder woke Hux from a deep sleep. Pushing himself upright, Hux wasn’t surprised to hear the door open, the soft patter of feet before Rue clambered up into the large bed, flinging himself at Hux.

“It’s ok, my darling, it’s only some rain.” Hux whispered, hugging Rue tightly.

“Too loud, I don’t like it!” Rue cried, burying his face in Hux’s neck. Smoothing down the unruly black hair, Hux slipped out of bed as the twins started sobbing. Kylo was still snoring softly, dead to the world.

“You are safe, Rue. I promise.” Hux pressed a kiss onto the top of Rue’s head, reaching out to touch the twins. Asha quieted as soon as she felt him, blinking up at him with her large blue eyes. He smiled at her, rubbing her cheek before focusing on Killian.

“Can I go sleep with Dad?” Rue asked, his bottom lip still quivering. Hux nodded, kissing Rue’s forehead again before setting him down. Rue bolted to the large bed again as another clap of thunder shook the room. Hux scooped up Killian as he let out a cry of fear, trying his best to comfort the crying boy.

 _How are they Hux?_ Hux jumped as the voice echoed in his head. He still wasn’t used to it.

 _They are fine. Just scared by the storms. I didn’t know the storms were this bad on Naboo._ Hux thought, shifting Killian to carefully lift Asha. With both children against his chest, Hux made his way to his favorite chair. Sitting down, Hux relaxed back as the heavy rain started falling.

 _The storms have never been this bad. I don’t like how bad this one is._ Hux nodded, letting his head tip back. Asha pressed her face against his chest, sighing softly.

 _What do you think is causing it?_ Hux was glad to have Padme still staying with him. He wasn’t sure how he was able to hear her but Killian tugged at his mind, projecting his fear.

“I will protect you, little one.” Hux whispered, pressing his cheek against Killian’s head. Killian gripped Hux’s shirt tightly, letting out another whimper.

 _There is a presence that has settled over the planet. It is not kind. I have not felt this level of malice in a very long time._ Padme sounded concerned. Hux sighed, listening to Asha’s soft breathing. Killian nudged his mind again, reaching up to touch Hux’s mouth.

“I love you, my little Killian.” Hux smiled, kissing the small fingers gently. Killian finally smiled, relaxing against Hux’s chest. Hux kissed Asha’s forehead, trying to communicate his love to both children.

_Can you tell where it’s coming from?_

_A man landed a week ago. He is slowly making his way to the palace. The people and animals avoid him. I will try to find out more. Sleep. I will watch over you tonight._ Hux nodded, his head falling back, sleep finding him quickly.

 

\--- 

 

Kylo woke up suddenly, blinking in the bright light. Glancing around, he confirmed that Hux was not next to him, but Rue was sprawled out. The small boy was snoring softly, the blankets clutched in his small hands. Kylo beamed at the boy, carefully getting out of bed and wandering to the refresher. Some movement caught his eye, Kylo pausing to stare into the nursery. Hux was settled in his chair, both twins tucked against his chest. Kylo leaned against the door, staring. Hux hadn’t looked this relaxed in a long time.

Tearing himself away, Kylo forced himself to get ready for the day. He needed a workout. Tugging on his loose clothes, he walked out to the main rooms, freezing as he stared at the man standing there.

“Who the fuck are you?” Kylo snarled, summoning his saber. The man didn’t move, just stared at Kylo.

“I am here to see my son.” The man said, his voice rough. Kylo bristled as the man’s energy pulsed. So much hate.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Kylo snapped, his grip on his weapon increasing.

“My name is Brendol Hux. I am here to see my son.” The man repeated, glaring at Kylo. Confusion took over, Kylo’s glare turning into a frown.

“Why the hell would you show up here?” Kylo demanded, reaching out for Hux. He was surprised to find Hux up, tucking the twins back in bed. His mind was already racing. Rue was wide awake, jumping with joy as Hux scooped him up.

“I want to see my son.” Brendon repeated. Kylo glared at him, tempted to throw the man out of the house.

“Give me one good reason why I should let you see my mate.” Kylo glared, feeling the hate growing in the other man. Before either could do anything, Hux walked through.

“Because it’s not every day my absentee father decides to drag himself out from under a rock.” Hux said, pushing his hair back. Kylo was momentarily distracted by the shorts that showed off Hux’s lovely legs, Rue perched on his hip.

“Armitage.” Brendol said, drawing Kylo’s attention. His eyebrows furrowed as he glanced back at Hux who had not even paused.

“That’s not his name. He is Hux.” Kylo corrected, following Hux out of the room.

“So that’s what your great grandma meant.” Hux was cooing at Rue, tickling him. Kylo glanced back, making sure they were alone.

“What are you talking about?” Kylo asked, walking over and giving Hux a brief kiss before turning his attention to Rue.

“What do you want for breakfast, Rue?” Hux asked, “Your grandmother has been talking to me. She thinks I’ve picked up some force sensitivity from carrying the children.”

“My grandmother?” Kylo asked, confusion overriding all of his other feelings.

“I want berry pancakes!” Rue cried, clapping his hands. Kylo glanced around as the door was pushed open, Brendol standing in the doorway, scowling.

“I do not appreciate being left waiting.” He growled, his dark eyes flashing. Kylo noted that his ginger hair was much darker than Hux’s and steaked with silver, his entire form shaking with rage.

“Mama, who’s that?” Rue pointed at Brendol, looking up at Hux who continued making pancakes.

“That is Mama’s father. He won’t be here for long.” Kylo was surprised to see Hux’s eyes flash, showing the hint of the old Hux. The rage was still there, just hidden away.

“Can I pick the berries?” Rue asked, already moved on to his breakfast. Brendol looked impressed, taking another step into the room.

“Of course you can, darling.” Hux slid the bowl of berries to Rue, smiling at him. Kylo placed himself between Brendol and his family, glaring at the other man.

“What are you doing here?” Hux asked, looking up. Rue didn’t look up from his berries, his force energy reaching out to wrap around Hux. Hux easily caught a hold of him, giving him a gentle kiss.

“I received word that my son had gone soft and turned into a breeder.” Kylo’s rage nearly exploded, his body shaking as he tried to keep himself from throwing the man across the room.

“How fucking dare you?” Kylo growled, his eyes narrowing. Hux caught his shoulder before Kylo could move.

“We don’t use that language in front of the children.” Hux murmured, sliding his hand down Kylo’s arm.

“Hux, I can’t let him talk about you that way.” Kylo hissed, glaring at Brendol.

“You help Rue with pancakes, I will speak to him.” Hux kissed Kylo’s shoulder before walking out of the room.

“Why is he here?” Rue asked, staring at Kylo.

“I don’t know, sweeting.” Kylo confessed, nuzzling Rue’s temple.

 

 

Hux stayed silent until he closed the door to the office. Brendol was scowling at him.

“Why the fuck are you here?” Hux demanded, crossing his arms. Brendol hesitated for the first time, staring.

“We are trying to pull the remaining supporters again. I think we can rebuild again. And with your children at the helm, we can destroy them.” Hux snarled at the thought, grabbing blaster from under the table.

“You stay the fuck away from my children.” Hux ordered, his hand surprisingly steady as he aimed it at his father.

“You are in a very unique position, my son, where the Resistance believes you are reformed. You can crush them from the inside, ruin everything.”

“I will not allow you or anyone else to take away what I have fought to keep.” Hux snarled, his body shaking.

“I made you into the perfect weapon. I taught you how to manipulate everyone around you to your whims. You would be nothing without me.” Brendol shouted. Hux started laughing, shaking his head.

“You are absolutely clueless, old man.” Hux hissed, shrugging his sweater higher up on his shoulder. “You would have seen me dead in academy. But I fought. I earned everything I got with blood and sweat.”

“You became the man I wanted you to be.” Brendol looked very satisfied.

“I suppose that you don’t want to talk about how I am still an omega and I will listen to my alpha over anything you want me to do.” Hux sneered, feeling Padme nudging at his mind.

“He will be easy enough to corrupt. Everyone in the galaxy knows how volatile he is. One good push will have him throwing you back into a war. The force users really are more open for influence. I can ruin him with a single word.” Brendol taunted, his grin was feral. Hux gripped the blaster tighter, his hand shaking as he circled around the room.

“You come anywhere near my mate or my children and I will paint the walls with your blood. Get off this fucking planet before I change my mind about sending you to prison.” Hux growled. To his surprise, Brendol walked out of the room.

“Remember my offer.” He called as he left. Hux sunk down in a chair, dropping the blaster to the floor.

“What offer?” Kylo asked, his eyes narrowing. Hux glanced up, surprised to see the anger on Kylo’s face.

“It’s nothing of importance. Remind me to send a message to your uncle later.” Hux said, wincing as he tried to stand too quickly. Kylo quickly wrapped his arms around Hux, keeping him from swaying too much.

“Don’t push yourself.” Kylo murmured, kissing Hux’s temple.

“Gods, everything still hurts.” Hux whispered, wrapping his arms around Kylo.

“What can I do?” Kylo asked, trying to pull Hux even closer. Hux let Kylo lift him slightly, pressing a kiss against Kylo’s neck.

“Carry me back to the kitchen. I don’t trust Rue alone with the berries.”


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the transport landed, Kylo ignored everyone around him. Running back to the house, he frowned as he saw his uncle’s speeder. Kicking off his boots, Kylo slammed the door closed. He heard Rue’s excited shriek, the pounding of the small feet on the stones. A sudden shriek and thump startled him, Kylo jogged into the sitting room. Hux was already there, cradling the toddler against his chest.

“How are you, little one?” Kylo murmured, rubbing Rue’s cheek.

“My knee hurts.” Rue sniffed, blinking away his tears. Kylo kissed his forehead, pushing Rue’s hair back.

“Do you want me to fix it?” Kylo asked, surprised when his son shook his head, tucking his face into Hux’s chest.

“How was your meeting?” Hux asked, drawing Kylo’s attention. Kylo shrugged, nuzzling Hux’s temple.

“It wasn’t too notable. The normal amount of bickering.” Kylo murmured, staring up at his uncle.

“Don’t worry, I’m just leaving.” Luke stood, straightening his robes, “Thank you for seeing me Hux.”

“Of course. Don’t be a stranger.” Hux said, handing Rue to Kylo as he followed Luke out. Kylo scowled as he watched them walk away, Rue wiggling out of his arms to run after them. Kylo stood in place, waiting until Hux came back.

“What did Luke need to talk to you about?” He asked, knowing his tone was sharp. Hux narrowed his eyes before huffing out a sigh, shaking his head. Rue walked back in, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s shins. Kylo scooped him up before Rue could run away. Rue wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, relaxing.

“Really, it’s nothing important. He has some concerns about old First Order supporters. Apparently there is some resurgence among them.” Hux replied, shoving his hair back. Kylo took a moment to take in Hux’s appearance. His shorts were obscenely short, the shirt nearly covering them. His hair was completely disheveled and Kylo longed to push his fingers through it. Hux looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

“Why is the First Order still a concern?” Kylo asked, scowling at Hux. Hux raised a single eyebrow, challenging Kylo.

“They were never not a concern.” Hux corrected, crossing his arms.  Kylo was distracted as the shirt was pulled tight over Hux’s chest.

“You’re close to heat.” He finally replied, staring at Hux. His mate rolled his eyes, shaking his head as Leia walked into the room.

“Grandma!” Rue shouted happily, sprinting over to her.

“Hello darling!” Leia scooped him up.  Kylo tried to smile at his mother but turned his attention back to Hux.

“When were you going to tell me about the First Order?” He demanded, following Hux out of the room.

“It wasn’t relevant. They are being dealt with. My involvement is minimal this time.” Hux explained, tugging the large shirt off once they were in their bedroom. Kylo quickly shut the door, crossing to grab Hux’s hips.

“Fuck you smell amazing.” Kylo growled, bending his head to nip the mark on Hux’s shoulder.

“Careful Ren, we still have to attend the state dinner.” Hux warned, shivering as Kylo pressed more firmly against Hux’s back.

“We don’t have to. You and I can just stay here. My mother can watch the kids.” Kylo purred, rubbing circles on Hux’s hips with his thumbs.

“They are expecting us.” Hux gasped pushing back against Kylo. Kylo grinned, carefully guiding Hux to the bed.

“Just you and I. Nothing to do except each other.” Kylo nipped the mark, nudging Hux further to heat.

“Maybe just this once.” Hux whined, arching up against Kylo. Before Hux could change his mind, Kylo dove down, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Carefully teasing along the hem of the shorts, Kylo grinning as Hux shivered. Kylo moaned softly as Hux tugged his hair, hugging Hux as tightly as he dared.

“How are you feeling? I don’t want to touch you if you are still in pain.” Kylo whispered, reaching down to gently run his hands over Hux’s hips.

“I’m fine, don’t stop.” Hux whined, pushing his hand down Kylo’s pants. Kylo groaned, nuzzling Hux’s neck.

“Tell me if I’m too rough, I don’t want to hurt you.” Kylo repeated, pushing his cock more firmly into Hux’s hands.

“I love you, Kylo.” Hux gasped, arching up against him.

 

\---

 

Hux rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows. Kylo was already reaching for his data pad, one hand still idly stroking Hux’s back. Scowling, Hux shoved his hair back out of his face.

 _You aren’t happy._ Hux wrinkled his nose as Padme nudged into his head. Burying his head in his pillow, Hux tried to collect himself.

 _I’m in heat and he is focusing on his work._ Hux glared at the headboard. He could see Kylo glance at him but refused to turn.

 _You are both upset with each other. Relax. Trust that he loves you._ Padme tried to reassure him, soothing his mind.

_Easier said than done._

“Who are you talking to?” Hux jumped as Kylo’s hand slipped into his hair, turning him.

“Just your grandmother.” Hux shrugged, glancing up at Kylo. There was an unreadable expression on his mates face.

“I don’t understand why she only talks to you.” Kylo grumbled, looking back at his data pad. Hux scowled, pulling away out of Kylo’s grasp.

“Something about nearly dying in child birth.” Hux snapped, walking to the refresher. Before Kylo could get up, Hux shut the door, satisfying his desire to slam it in the crisp click of the lock.

Hux could hear Kylo moving towards the door, pressing against it. He knew Kylo could unlock the door with the force, carry Hux back to bed. The door stayed locked as Hux stepped into the shower, turning up the heat as high as he could stand it. Hux sank down to sit on the floor, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears. He was being stupid.

Forcing himself to stand up, Hux shut off the water without washing himself. Wrapping a towel around himself, he wandered back out to the bedroom. Kylo was pulling on his sleeping pants, still focused on the data pad. Biting his lip, Hux wandered back to the bed, crawling up to cuddle back in.

“I have summons to be in the senate meetings for the next few months. Apparently your little First Order problem is serious.” Kylo said, not looking at Hux. Hux declined to answer, tugging the blankets over himself. The bed dipped as Kylo scooted close, his hand finding Hux’s shoulder.

“Just go. The senate needs you.” Hux grumbled, not looking back. Kylo sighed, nuzzling Hux’s temple.

“It’s not that simple, darling. I don’t want to leave you right now.” Kylo wrapped his arm around Hux’s hips, pressing closer. Hux rolled over quickly, tugging his mate flat against his body. Kylo groaned, his grip on Hux’s hips tightening.

“Say the words. Say it and I will ignore the summons.” Kylo groaned. Hux bit his lip, his hands slipping into Kylo’s hair, tugging gently. Kylo bit the mark sharply, drawing a broken moan from Hux.

Hux gasped as Kylo grabbed his cock, stroking him back to full hardness. Fumbling with Kylo’s pants, Hux wrapped his hand around the full girth, pushing his thumb against the slit, gathering Kylo’s precome. Kylo let go of Hux’s cock, sliding his fingers down to slip into the still loose hole. Hux whined, trying to grind down against Kylo’s hand. Both men hesitated as the data pad chimed.

“You should probably get that.” Hux mumbled, looking away. He could feel the annoyance flooding Kylo, tried to convince himself that he wasn’t miserable to feel Kylo roll away. The tears stung at his eyes and Hux rolled over, pulling the blanket back over himself.

“I wish you wouldn’t keep hiding from me.” Kylo pressed back against him. Hux glanced up, surprised to see Kylo watching him.

“I’m not hiding.” Hux argued, his grip on the blanket tightening. Kylo sighed, scooting closer.

“I don’t have to leave until morning.” Kylo ignored the argument, wrapping his arm gently around Hux’s waist. The slight bit of skin to skin contact was too much, Hux moaned as Kylo nuzzled closer. Hux bit his lip, opening his legs as Kylo rolled on top of him.  The weight of his mate on him was overwhelming, Hux squeezed his eyes shut as Kylo rolled his hips down. Wrapping his arms around Kylo’s shoulders, Hux pulled him as close as he could.

“What’s wrong, my darling? Please. Talk to me.” Kylo begged, “Please. I love you.”

“I love you.” Hux whispered, feeling the tears running down his temples. Kylo caught a hold of Hux’s leg, wrapping it around his waist.  Hux gasped as the blunt tip of Kylo’s cock pressed against him. His body opened around Kylo, Hux panting as Kylo pressed all the way in.

“You are so perfect. So beautiful. You’re mine.” Kylo growled, biting the bonding mark roughly. Hux moaned loudly, arching up against Kylo. The deep growl only served to excite him more as Kylo started thrusting roughly. Hux was ashamed at the tears still running down his face, pressing his face against Kylo’s neck. The thick mating scent hung in the air, clung to their skin as Kylo kept pounding into Hux’s pliant body.

“Kylo, please.” Hux whined, dragging his nails down Kylo’s back. Kylo snarled out an incoherent promise before shoving his knot inside Hux. Hux whined as he came, his cock pulsing between them.

“So perfect.” Kylo whispered, “You are so perfect.”

“You’re such a sap.” Hux murmured, slowly trailing his fingertips up Kylo’s back. Kylo shivered, pushing deeper into Hux, knot locking them together. Hux could swear he could feel every pulse of Kylo’s cock.

“Just for you. I would do anything for you.” Kylo whispered, his voice breaking. Squeezing his eyes shut, Hux tucked his face into Kylo’s shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux woke the next morning, blinking in the bright light streaming in. He stretched slowly, wincing as the ache in his hips started.

“You didn’t have to be that rough.” He complained, reaching down to rub his ass gently. He wasn’t surprised at the silence that greeted him, scowling as he noticed the missing data pad. Hux wandered into the refresher, pausing to stare at himself in the mirror. His neck was a mess of bruises and bite marks, Kylo’s palm prints on his hips.

“Fuck, Kylo, this is just unnecessary.” Hux grumbled. Taking a quick shower, Hux tugged on the pair of sleeping pants Kylo had been wearing, selecting a shirt that would properly cover all the marks. He could feel his children’s excited energy drawing him onwards, walking into the room to find Leia and Phasma playing with them. Killian let out a distressed shout, reaching out. Hux crossed the room quickly, scooping him up. He carefully sat down on the floor next to Leia, trying to not hit any of the bruises.

“It’s good to see you awake. We were starting to worry that you were going to sleep the day away.” Phasma teased, grinning at him. Hux chuckled, hugging Rue as the boy ran over to him.

“What time of day is it?” Hux asked, smiling as Asha let out a small whimper. Leia handed the little girl to him, glancing at Phasma.

“You just missed lunch.” Leia murmured, “We had thought you would appear shortly after Kylo this morning.”

“What do you mean?” Hux frowned. Leia and Phasma shared a look.

“He left shortly after first light this morning.” Hux felt his stomach twist painfully. He took a slow breath, staring at the top of Killian’s head.

“Of course he did. Is there anything left of lunch?” Hux asked, accepting the toy that Rue brought him.

“There is. We still have some sandwiches. I will get them.” Phasma said quickly, getting up.

“Have you three behaved for Aunt Phasma and Grandma?” Hux asked, smiling at Rue and Asha.

“Yeah! We got to go to the lake and play in the water!” Rue exclaimed, running over and hugging Hux tightly.  Hux nuzzled Rue’s hair, trying to shove his disappointment down.

“Well that sounds like a fun way to spend the day!” Hux knew the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Rue had already noticed, touching Hux’s face.

“Why are you sad Mama?” Rue asked, frowning.

“I don’t like when your father leaves especially when he doesn’t wake me up for food.” Hux quickly lied, smiling at Rue.

 

\---

 

Kylo stepped off the shuttle, his hand shaking slightly even in the warmth of the sun.

“Senator Ren, it’s good to see you again! No Hux this trip?” Kylo winced at the jovial tone of his fellow senator.

“No, he decided to stay home with the children.” Kylo attempted to explain, feeling the clench in his chest. He had run away like a coward. He could still feel Hux reaching out for him, the disappointment of being alone wrapped around their bond.

“I haven’t known you to run away from anything in your new life.” Kylo gritted his teeth, refusing to look at his uncle.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kylo quickly threw up his wall, blocking everyone from entering his mind. He couldn’t feel Hux anymore.

“The first sign of domestic unhappiness and you run away.” Kylo squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to picture Hux’s face.

“I suggest you stop talking now.” Kylo growled, his hands shaking even more. Kylo was surprised when his uncle shrugged and walked away. Kylo hurriedly walked through the halls, making his way to his quarters. Kylo was dismayed to see the familiar decorations. Hux’s scent was still in the air. Kylo stumbled back, his back hitting the door. Sinking to the floor, Kylo felt the hot tears run down his face, shaking as he hugged his knees to his chest.

 

\---

 

Hux watched Rue levitate a small ball in front of Asha, the small girl shrieking with joy.

“Hux, are you sure about this? Kylo was very against the idea.” Hux didn’t spare a glance backwards. Leia caught the ball easily, beaming at the two children.

“I don’t want them to leave this home but I will not sacrifice my son’s education and growth as a Force user. I want to help.” Hux crossed his arms tightly, feeling the nausea rise again.

“Are you sure? That is asking a lot from you.” Hux shook his head, glancing down as his pants received a small tug. Stooping, he picked up Killian, giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“My children are my top priority, Luke. I will not leave them under any circumstances.” Hux turned to finally look at the older man. Luke winced as he looked away.

“Calm down, Hux. You look like you’re giving one of your old speeches.” Hux paused, frowning as he glanced down at Killian.

“I wanted to speak to you about that. My father showed up here, two months ago. He had made threats that he could turn Kylo back to the Dark side with nothing more than a word. I dismissed it at the time but now... I can’t ignore that my mate has left again.” Hux sighed, smoothing down Killian’s hair.

“I spoke with Kylo when he arrived on Coursant. He sounded rather broken, if you forgive me for saying. I haven’t seen him that agitated for long time. You are soothing to him.” Hux shook his head, looking down.

“Kylo has made his decisions. I will do anything to bring my mate home but if he goes down that path, I will never let him come near our children again.” Hux kissed Killian’s head again, sparing a glance at Luke. The other man looked stricken, Luke quickly looking around at the children.

“You cannot mean that.” The soft whisper surprised Hux. He laughed, shaking his head.

“I do. I will not hesitate to protect my children. Even from their own father.” Hux walked away, failing to notice the look that Luke shared with Leia.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo sat down carefully, staring at the ginger man who seemed to have been waiting for him.

“I was wondering when you would show up. I see my son didn’t find a punctual man.” Kylo scowled, glaring at the man.

“I’m already regretting this meeting.” Kylo growled, “What the hell do you want?”

“To talk about a mutual interest. My son.” Kylo was taken aback, looking away quickly.

“What could you possibly want to discuss about Hux?” Kylo pulled his long robes tighter around him.

“I’m more interested in why he took you as a mate. My son is terribly meticulous in every aspect of his life. All of the risks he takes are carefully measured. You are the one completely irrational choice he has ever made. Nothing about you is meticulous. You are the definition of chaos.” Brendol commented lightly. Kylo squeezed his eyes shut, trying to reach out for his bond.

“What’s your point?” Kylo’s hands were shaking again. He couldn’t feel the bond.

“I wonder how long it will take my son to tire of your unpredictability. He will, you know. You are nothing like the man that Armitage will be concerning himself with. However, your children have become increasingly valuable.” Brendol’s tone hadn’t changed at all, still polite.

“You stay the fucking hell away from my children.” Kylo growled, trying to keep his hands steady as he reached up to smooth his hair back.

“Look at how agitated you are. As though you know I’m right.” Brendol was grinning.

“Fuck you.” Kylo’s voice broke. He cursed his own weakness, tried to reach out for Hux again.

“How long are you going to pretend that you are suited for him? I suppose that three children speak to your sexual prowess. I cannot fault Armitage for following his base urges.” Kylo flushed, looking down at his hands.

“Why are you telling me this?” Kylo demanded, covering his face.

“To remind you of your place. Armitage has been groomed to rise to the height of power. You reduced him to a housewife. He could have been an emperor.” Brendol murmured, his eyes focused on Kylo. “But you have a chance to give him that life.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Kylo snarled, trying to recall any moments when Hux had seemed unhappy with their life. Their recent spat came to mind and he quickly forced it away.

“Let him find a better alpha, a more stable life partner.” Brendol pressed, his tone not changing. “Don’t you want Hux to be happy?”

“He is.” Kylo tried to argue, unable to meet Brendol’s eye.

“Don’t lie to yourself. The way I see it, you only have two options.” Brendol continued, finally looking away from Kylo, “Give him up or become the alpha he deserves.”

“I don’t have to listen to this.” Kylo stood quickly, turning away. Before he could take a step away, Brendol grabbed his wrist, twisting it dangerously far.

“Don’t be too hasty in your decision. Think on it. Are you worthy of his time?”

 

\---

 

Hux slowly straightened, staring at his sleeping children. Rue hadn’t been interested in leaving the twins. The three were tucked into Rue’s small bed, a small gate had been installed to ensure none of them rolled out in the night.

_You don’t suppose that he feels responsible, do you? Now that Kylo has left?_ Hux sighed, rubbing his neck.

_I think he does. Rue protected me when I was pregnant. I have no doubt that he is doing that again._ Hux watched them a little longer before he slipped out of the room.

_How is your bond with Kylo?_ Hux tried not to laugh out loud, flinging himself onto his bed. Grabbing Kylo’s pillow, he cuddled it to his chest.

_It’s not as strong as it was. He has made his choices. I will not give up my children to wait for him to decide what he wants._ Hux squeezed his eyes closed, the words not as convincing as they had been when spoken to Luke. Hugging to pillow tighter, Hux inhaled slowly, savoring the light scent of Kylo.

_You can’t mean that. He needs you even more._ Hux felt a hot tear run down his cheek.

_He is the one who walked away. I have a duty to my children._ Hux managed to push everything out of his head, recalling the lessons Luke had been giving him. The sudden silence was overwhelming, Hux sitting upright to look around. He heard the soft sound of distress from Rue, quickly throwing away the covers. Dashing back into the room, he found the older boy sitting up, reaching out for Hux. Making his way across the dark room, Hux pulled Rue into a tight hug.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Hux pulled back to brush the tears away from Rue’s eyes.

“Where is Dad?” Rue asked, reaching out to touch Hux’s chest. Hux felt his breath catch.

“He had to go back to the Senate.” Hux said, smoothing back Rue’s hair. The thick black curls were too close to Kylo’s.

“When’s he coming home?” Hux tried to keep himself composed, the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“I don’t know darling. I don’t know.”

 

\---

 

Hux braced himself against the wall, panting. His legs were already shaking from the effort to stay upright.

“Come on, old man. You chase around kids all day.” Hux spared a glance up to glare at Phasma.

“That’s different. Rue still hasn’t convinced Asha and Killian to attempt to walk. Also, fuck off, I’m pregnant.” Hux grumbled, rubbing his back. The ache had started to set in to his hips.

“What the hell, you didn’t tell me!” Phasma cried, throwing her hands up. Hux raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips.

“It’s nothing new at this point.” Hux sighed, shoving his hair out of his face. “And don’t look at me like that. My training in both the force and with you will continue.”

“Is that wise?” Phasma asked. Hux glanced at her, unsurprised that she looked so concerned. Padme had refused to quiet down once he had opened back up to her. She kept pushing him to go see Kylo.

“I’m sure many would argue that it but I won’t settle for anything less for my children’s sake.” Hux straightened, resting one hand on his stomach.

“How far along are you?” Phasma started jogging backwards, pausing until Hux started moving again.

“Three months. Trying to train the force is what takes the most out of me so far but Rue has been excited to have me with him that I will keep pushing through.” Hux panted, his hair falling back down into his face as he started jogging slowly.

“Does Kylo know?” Hux stopped moving again, putting his hands on his head.

“He doesn’t know because he hasn’t called. I won’t wait on him to figure out what he’s doing. My children matter more than that.” Hux fixed Phasma with a glare, daring her to disagree.

“Careful, General, you are sounding dangerously like your old self.” Hux felt the laugh bubbling up, his head falling to his chest.

“Maybe that’s not such a bad thing.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hux sat on the beach, staring at the message on his datapad. His finger was hovering over the send button. Biting his lip, he hit it before he could convince himself otherwise.  Locking the datapad again, Hux stood and wandered closer to the waves. Blinking away his tears, Hux risked a glance down at his growing belly. _Fuck!_   He glanced up quickly as he heard approaching footsteps, nodding the Phasma.

“How are the kids?” He asked, wiping away a tear.

“The twins are taking their naps, Killian was less than thrilled that you weren’t there.” Phasma stopped next to him, crossing her arms.

“Is Rue still with Luke?” Hux risked a glance back at his datapad, trying to see if there was a new message.

“He just finished up. Leia is getting him lunch before his afternoon lesson.” Phasma murmured, “I can see why you like to come out here, it’s very peaceful.”

Hux hummed his assent, staring down the waves. They were silent for a long time until his datapad dinged happily.

“I always wonder who you message on that thing. It used to be constantly chiming when we were on the Finalizer. I know you used to get messages at all hours of the night because you never slept. Once we left… It got quiet. Then once Ren returned, you left it behind more often than not. But now it’s back. Hux, it’s none of my business who you talk to but I worry about the secrecy behind it.” Phasma finally admitted, not looking at him. Shaking his head, Hux tugged his sweater tighter around him.

“It’s an old friend, a woman who looked after me when I was a child. I needed someone outside of our current situation to talk to.” Hux contemplated grabbing his datapad even through Phama was standing next to him.

“Does Ren know?” Hux pursed his lips at the sharpness of the question, turning to glare at Phasma.

“What are you implying?” Phasma held her ground, meeting his eyes easily.

“If Ren thought you were keeping secrets, would that encourage him to leave?” Hux took a step back, horrified.

“How dare you.” He growled, Phasma taking a step away quickly, her hands going up.

“Hux, please, it’s just a question.” Phasma backed away, trying to maintain eye contact. Hux shook his head, turning away. “Trying to think of what would bring him home. The kids want their father.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Hux shouted, his hands shaking, “I fucking get it! I fucked up by not telling him things but Kylo’s the one fucking left! When I needed him the most, he fucking left!” Phasma nodded quickly, not looking back up.

“I am here to support you. But I can’t protect you from what I don’t know.” She argued softly. Hux sighed, looking back out at the water.

“Trust me, she is the least of our worries.  Our first concern should be where the fuck my father is hiding and if he has attempted to approach Kylo.” He glanced at his data pad as it chimed again.

“I will do what I can to find out where they both are. I’m here for you, whatever you need.” She said, resting her hand on his shoulder briefly before turning away. Hux waited until she was gone before grabbing his data pad.

_I will arrive in two weeks’ time._

_Be safe._

 

\---

 

Kylo stared at his hands. The callouses had never fully gone away from the grip of his saber. Hux had always blindly reached for him, never flinching away from his touch. Kylo had been cautious of holding their children, afraid he would hurt them. Clenching his hands, Kylo stood and wandered to the window. The lights of the city twinkled against the night sky and he tried to reach out for Hux again. He was surprised to feel Hux reaching back, latching onto the bond. He could feel Hux’s unhappiness, his loneliness. The children were sleeping around him. Kylo fell to his knees, pressing his forehead against the glass. Before he could send any reassurance to Hux, the connection vanished.

“No.” Kylo’s voice broke, tears running down his face, “No!” Squeezing his eyes closed, Kylo tried to find Hux again. Throwing his hand out, his tablet flew into his grasp. The screen cracked as he frantically tried to unlock it. Once he had managed to type the correct password, the device opened to his messages. A few unread messages from fellow senators, one from Brendol Hux, and a single message from Phasma. Opening it quickly, Kylo read over the brief message.

 

_Ren – I hope this message reaches you well. I don’t know what your senate meetings have been entailing currently but your presence here would be appreciated._

 

Scowling at it, he aggressively poked the refresh button. Nothing from Hux. Not even holos of the children. Kylo finally brought himself to call Hux. He watched the screen as it logged the call being connected before it was rejected. A single message popped up.

 

_The children just feel asleep. What do you need?_

Kylo bit his lip, blinking tears out of his eyes. He just wanted to see his mate’s face.

_I just wanted to see you and the kids. Life here is lonely._

Kylo waited for what felt like an eternity before a file was sent. The picture was dim but his stomach clenched as he made out the images of Rue tucked in bed with the twins, the three children fast asleep. Overcome with emotion, Kylo tried to keep from sobbing. No other messages from Hux came through and Kylo let the data pad fall from his hands.

 

\---

 

Hux stood at the edge of the lake, watching Rue play in the water. He glances back at the sound of boots approaching, nodding to Phasma and Mitaka.

“What have you heard?” Hux asked, looking back out at Rue.

“Your father is on Coursant, no word on if he has started trying to talk to Kylo. I have no doubt that he will if he hasn’t already.” Phasma said, her hands folded behind her back. Hux nodded, rubbing his chin, scowling at the scrape of stubble against his palm.

“I have no doubt that he will try. Were Kylo to join him, what can we do to respond? Do we have any safe planets identified?” Hux asked, moving his hand to carefully touch his stomach. The baby stirred, Hux felt the rush of emotion, joy, love, concern. He tried to send all the confidence and reassurance to it as he could before returning his attention to the adults standing near him.

“We have one planet identified so far. So far, no one has been very open to the possibility of us being there.” Hux scowled, shaking his head.

“Not good enough. We need places to hide. Keep making the calls Mitaka. I will not go back to Snoke and the First Order.” Hux waited until Mitaka hurried away before glancing at the woman at his side. “Phasma, would it be possible for me to ask you to go see Kylo?”

“Sir?” She asked, frowning at him. Hux sighed, shoving a hand into his hair.

“I don’t want to leave the children but I don’t want to trust anyone else’s word on Kylo. Even Luke and Leia’s.” Hux admitted, shaking his head, “My mate is being tricked into becoming the man he used to be. I don’t trust anyone else to do this.”

“Is it safe for me to leave you here? We both know that the threats are still out there.” Phasma murmured, glancing around. Even though they were alone, Hux couldn’t suppress a shudder.

“I know. I never said that I liked it but it is what we have to do.” Hux tried to reason, shaking his head.

“Who are you going to have for protection while I’m gone?” Phasma asked, crossing her arms.

“I was going to ask Vos. I think it’s time to have the others start getting the ship ready as well. I want to be ready to leave at a moment’s notice.” Hux knelt to pull Rue into a hug, kissing his cheek.

“Momma! Did you see me?” Rue exclaimed, hugging Hux tightly.

“I did, sweetie! You are a good swimmer!” Hux grinned, “Should we go see how your brother and sister are doing?”

“Yeah! Can I have a snack too?” Rue asked, pouting. Hux chuckled, hugging Rue tightly.

“Of course, darling, you’ve been swimming for a long time. Maybe you need a nap too before your lesson with Uncle Luke.” Hux suggested. Rue whined and shook his head, stifling a sudden yawn.

“I’m not sleepy.” Rue protested. Shaking his head, Hux turned back for the house, glancing at Phasma. Nodding, she followed him back, chuckling as Rue fell asleep before they were even inside.

“I will leave for Coursant at once sir. Please promise me that you will be safe and not take any risks.” Hux shrugged, rubbing Rue’s back gently.

“No more than I do already.” Hux said, his expression neutral.

“That’s not as comforting as you think. I expect daily updates.”

“Whose ordering whom?” Hux teased, winking at her before turning away, “Fear not, Phasma, we will all be careful here.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hux watched Leia chase after Rue, the young boy’s shrieks of joy echoing off the hills of the grasslands.

“Sir, we have an update.” Vos stopped a few steps behind him, data pad clutched in her hands.

“What have you heard?” He asked, gesturing for her to step closer. She spared him a glance before looking back out at Rue.

“We have found two planets who would willingly give us sanctuary. Most fear the retribution of hiding a force users children.” Vos explained, “Rue seems to be doing quite well.”

“He is, nothing so far has been able to phase him. What do we have to get more planets on our side?” Hux asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“Find some way to guarantee that Kylo will never come for you or the kids, I suspect. If you are satisfied with it, we are much more guaranteed to have safe air space than planet space.” Vos looked up at him, turning to face him.

“I don’t prefer it but it may be necessary.” Hux sighed, shaking his head.

“What about Ren, sir?” Vos asked, her voice soft. Hux glanced over before looking down at his stomach.

“We don’t have any new information. I don’t like the situation. He hasn’t reached out, I haven’t seen any new senate updates that include him. I’m concerned that he isn’t participating in that. Kylo loves debating on all of the bills that came across the floor. I want to know what is happening. See if we can get any information on what is happening during those hearings.” Hux pressed a hand against his back as he straightened.

“How is the baby today, sir?” Vos asked. Hux waited until he heard her start typing out his requests before letting out the breath he had been holding.

“She’s doing well. Rather active but still hasn’t done anything with the force yet. Rue was by far the most force active child.” Hux smiled fondly as the young boy jumped out of the grass to scare Leia.

“Well active is good. I’m sure the force presence will come later. You aren’t that far along, anyway.” Vos tried to smile at him, tucking the data pad against her chest.

“I wouldn’t call five months not far along but I appreciate the sentiment.” Hux smiled at her.

 

\---

 

Rue had barely fallen asleep when Hux felt the familiar presence appear. Glancing down, Hux took in his appearance. The loose shirt hid the still growing belly, his black gym pants barely hanging off his hips. He was far from military perfection. Making his way down to entryway, he was greeted to a familiar sight.

“Grand Admiral Sloan, it has been too many years.” Hux straightened, tucking his hands behind his back.

“You as well, General. The rank was very fitting for you.” She replied, a small hint of a smile playing around her lips.

“Was. Time has been good to you.” Hux tucked his hands behind his back.

“Exile has been nice. Too much time to sit and think of ‘what if’ but what is left of Scarif is very lovely. I never expected to receive your invitation to Naboo.” Hux bit back his grin, shaking his head.

“Naboo has been a good sanctuary. Who am I to deny their hospitality?” Hux asked, cocking his head to one side.

“How are you, Armitage?” She asked, taking a step closer, “You look tired.”

“Having three children will do that, Rae.” He laughed, shaking his head.

“Fuck, I knew they would get you. I was so hoping that you wouldn’t succumb to it. Three? Gods, I knew I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Wrinkling her nose, Rae looked around the house.

“It was much after you left, there would have been nothing you could do to prevent it.” Hux gestured to a sitting room, leading her in. She waited to sit until he had settled in, her eyes sweeping over his body.

“I was very surprised to receive your message.” Hux let out a soft breath, looking down at his hands.

“I didn’t know who else I could turn to. I needed someone outside my current situation to offer their opinion.” Hux murmured, meeting her gaze.

“Tell me everything.” She sat back, staring at him.

“Everything you warned me about. Everything that could have gone wrong. Every pitfall you warned me to avoid. It all happened. The base was destroyed. The Force user, the one I told you about, I had to drag him out of the snow. Didn’t have a chance to get my meds so I went into heat and bonded with him. I know, it was a horrible idea. My senses were completely fogged which I know doesn’t excuse my actions. I had my first after that. He killed Snoke, I’m sure you heard about it. Then he came for me.” Hux paused as Rae rolled her eyes.

“Fuck, Hux, I thought I told you to always keep your meds on you at all times?” Rae rubbed her forehead. Hux chuckled, shaking his head.

“I got complacent. There is no excuse for it. We were taken here to Naboo to meet with the queen. Somehow, I will never understand, she saw it fitting to grant us clemency. My mate was named a senator, we moved to Coruscant and I got pregnant again. I nearly died during child birth which somehow that connected me to the force, I’ve been able to feel things.” Hux sat back, his head tipping back.

“What do you mean?” Rae sat forward again, her dark eyes scanning his face carefully, “Armitage, what are you saying?”

“Did you know that it’s possible to become force sensitive simply by carrying force users’ children? I had never considered that as a possibility but my children have made me force sensitive.” Hux laughed, “It is absolutely absurd. I, the son of Brendol Hux, am receiving force lessons along with my eldest son.”

“You never were your father’s son. You became your own man as soon as you broke from his view of you. Tell me more about your current problem because I suspect that you were more than capable to handle a brood like this.” He nearly laughed at the hint of teasing around her eyes.

“Brendol came to visit.” Hux paused as Rae groaned and shook her head, “My mate was called back to the senate and left while I was ending my heat. I was less than forthcoming with him about the reasons for Brendol’s visit and I’m concerned that it has caused the bond to start to break.”

“What did Brendol want from his visit?” Rae asked, frowning at him.

“He wants to start the First Order again. He believes that my mate holds the key to reuniting it again. The thought is that if he corrupts Kylo, I will be thrown back into the position of a general again and my children will be used as weapons.” Hux sat back, his hands resting on his stomach. The baby moved again, fear being projected up. Hux rubbed his stomach gently, attempting to project his love.

“I will kill him before I allow that to happen. Why didn’t you tell your mate?” Rae asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. Hux sighed, shaking his head. He suddenly realized how long his hair was getting.

“I didn’t want to worry him. He is still struggling with the thought of just being a father and how to be a good father. My fear is that Brendol is going to use that to manipulating him.” Hux winced as the baby moved.

“You are pregnant again.” She stated, raising one eyebrow. Hux nodded, looking down at his stomach, “How far along?”

“Nearly six months. It’s been easier than any the others. I don’t know what is different with this one.” Hux admitted, “I’ve been to see the doctor more than normal because I’ve been so concerned with how she is growing.”

“Everything is normal?” Rae stared openly at his stomach.

“Yes, as far as they can tell. She is just not changing my form all that much.” Hux murmured, rubbing it gently.

“I am struggling to believe that you, of all people, are pregnant. For the fourth time.” Rae commented, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Third. The second pregnancy was twins.” Hux corrected, “I’m surprised one of them hasn’t woken up yet, Killian is rather attached.” As if on cue, he heard a small cry from the top of the stairs. Hux was on his feet in a heartbeat, dashing up to scoop Killian up in a tight hug. Hux carried Killian down, settling the young boy against his chest. Killian spared a glance at Rae before tucking his face back under Hux’s chin, “This is Killian, my third.”

“Who exactly is your mate?” Rae asked, watching him carefully.

“Kylo Ren, former pupil of Snoke, leader of the Knights of Ren.” Hux didn’t look up, smoothing down the unruly red fluff of hair.  Killian sighed happily, gripping Hux’s shirt tightly.

“You did pick a strong mate then, good. How long has he been gone?” Hux twitched, resting his face on Killian’s head.

“Six months.” Hux risked a glance up, meeting her eyes.

“You are holding things together well.” Hux shook his head, glancing away.

“I’m glad that it appears that way. I have been a bit of a mess trying to manage on my own.” Hux admitted, finally looking away. Killian had fallen asleep again, cuddling firmly against his chest.

“You are pushing yourself too far, Armitage. You need to accept help from other people. I’m glad you reached out to me but you need to reach out to your mate.”  Rae chastised, “Don’t give me a look like that, young man. You are too stubborn for your own good. Call your mate, swallow that pride of yours and get him back for the good of your family. You have always worked towards being the best at everything you have set out for but this is one moment where you need to accept the help of your mate.”

“You’re the one who always told me to stand strong and not bend to pressure.” He teased, petting Killian’s hair. Shaking his head, Hux straightened his back as much as he could. “However, that does not eliminate the problem with Brendol.”

“One problem at a time. First the focus needs to be on making sure you don’t allow your pride to get in the way of your children having both parents around. From what I’ve heard of Kylo Ren, he is volatile and brash. I wouldn’t suspect that he would make a good father. Are you sure you want to bring him back?” Hux felt anger flare as he glared at her.

“He is an excellent father. He may be volatile but he has never raised a hand to me or to our children. I wouldn’t have another alpha to raise my children.” Hux snapped, flattening his hand against his stomach. Rae held up her hands in surrender, shaking her head.

“If he is what you want, then I will do whatever I can to help you.” Rae smiled at him, sitting up straighter. “First things first, what are you doing about Brendol?”

“I want him dead. Right now, my friend is on Coursant where she is going out how close Brendol has gotten to Kylo." Hux slumped back into his seat, Killian letting out a soft whimper at being shifted.

"I will reach out to my contacts as well, see if they can find any additional information. Fear not, Armitage, I will stay with you to figure this out." Rae murmured, her grin turning feral.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo felt the dread settle into his gut as soon as he saw the ginger man sitting in his senate box again.

“I would have assumed you would give up if I didn’t respond.” Kylo huffed, sitting down carefully.

“I won’t give up so easily. Not with so much at stake.” Brendol didn’t look at Kylo as the lights in the senate flood dimmed.

“What the hell is at stake?” Kylo tried to keep his emotions in check.

“The future, Ren. You have the ability to become a great warrior and leader. You have the power to command my son to rise to the top of the ranks again.”

“I will not do any of that. Hux is as much his own man as he is my mate.” Kylo frowned as he caught a sight of a blonde woman. She looked familiar but ducked out of his line of sight before he could focus on her.

“Then you are a weak alpha who doesn’t deserve him. I will continue my quest then for a stronger alpha.” Brendol finally glanced over at Kylo. There was no emotion on the older man’s face.

“I will not give up my mate.” Kylo growled, clutching the arm of his chair, glaring out at the senate.

“Then you will adapt.” Brendol stood, glaring down. As he walked away, Kylo slumped back on his seat, rubbing his forehead. He could almost see Hux’s face, scoffing at him, telling him to stop being ridiculous.

Reaching out with the force again, Kylo tried to focus on Hux. He could barely see Hux’s energy, some sort of shield blocking it from him. Shifting off Hux, Kylo found Rue’s energy pulsing brightly. Getting as close as he dared, Kylo realized that a new alpha had moved in. One Hux had invited. Rue was excited when the alpha was there, his force energy shining brightly.

_Fuck._ Kylo slowly opened his eyes, feeling the tears run down his face. He was being replaced. Grabbing his tablet, he followed his impulses and sent a message. Before long, Brendol Hux slipped back into the box, a hint of a smile playing around his lips.

“What did you have in mind?” Kylo growled, his hand clutching the tablet tightly.

“I knew you would see it my way.” Brendol murmured, pulling out his own tablet. Neither man noticed the blonde woman who slipped away quietly. 

 

\---

 

Phasma could tell something had changed as soon as she landed. Running to the house, she threw the door open, hand reaching for her blaster. Even though it was after dark, there was still a flurry of people moving around the main room.

“Phasma, thank the stars you’re back!” Hux called, grinning over at her. She stared at the woman standing near him, glancing over Hux’s frame to see the bump on his stomach despite the baggy sweater.

“Who is this?” She asked, not taking her eyes off the woman as she walked over to the large table. Hux glanced back at the woman as if he had forgotten there.

“This is Rae Sloane, former Grand Admiral of the empire. She helped raise me during my time in the academy.” Hux gestured to the woman, resting one hand on his stomach, “Rae, this is Phasma, my former captain enforcer and protector of my children.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet the woman who kept Hux out of trouble.” Rae gave Phasma a tight-lipped smile, reaching out to shake her hand.

“I don’t know if I can take credit for that. He already knew a lot before I climbed the ranks.” Phasma nodded to the woman, “So this is who you messaged?” She smirked at Hux pursed his lips.

“Yes. I needed someone who did not know Kylo or our situation to offer their opinion.” Hux turned back to the table, flipping through some pages there, “I read your report from Coursant. Had they left by the time you were on your shuttle back?”

“No, but I wouldn’t doubt that they have left since. It seems Brendol has Kylo convinced that you have replaced him because he wasn’t strong enough of an alpha.” Phasma wandered closer to the table to see maps and her report strewn across the table.

“We need to move quickly on this. I am seven months pregnant and I don’t want to have to leave four children to track Kylo down. Now, if they left do we have any leads on where they would go?” Hux asked, glancing up as Vos approached the table.

“We have a few leads on planets they may have contacted. Thannison has been digging through the most recent communications. Right now, nothing is panning out but we are still working on it.” Vos said, handing him a data pad, “Also, Leia wanted to know if you needed a hot compress for your back or anything of that sort.”

“That’s kind of her. I wouldn’t say no to the hot compress. How much longer does Thannison think it will take?”

“No sir, but I will have him send you an update and I will be back with the compress.” Vos turned quickly and left. Hux tugged a chair closer, sitting back and staring at the table.

“I have not been able to reach Kylo. I sent him a message two days ago and he never responded. I don’t like not knowing where he is. If we need to go fetch him, we will need to mobilize this quickly.” Hux rubbed his cheek, looking tired for the first time.

“I will help you all in any way I can but at some point, they will realize I’m not where I ought to be.” Rae touched his shoulder gently. Hux nodded easily, accepting the compress that Vos offered. Slipping it behind his back, Hux let out a soft groan, his head tipping back.

“How is she doing?” Phasma asked, sharing a look with the other women in the room. Hux shook his head, his hand rubbing his stomach gingerly.

“Threatening to come early every day.” Hux grumbled, “I think she knows that Kylo isn’t here and is angry with me for it.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Sir? We found him.” Hux stood slowly, pushing against his lower back as the baby shifted.

“Come now, little one, we have to make things right. Now is not the time for you to arrive.” He murmured, slowly walking up to the front of the ship.  Phasma stood ready, blaster in hand.

“Ren is on Athiss, in the Outer Rim.” Phasma said, glancing down at Hux’s stomach before looking back up.

“Of course they went to the fucking Outer Rim. How soon can we get there and can we do it without raising their alerts?”

“We can land safely.  I don’t know what would greet us once we get off the ship though. What do you want to do?” She asked, watching him closely.

“Reach out to the local leaders. I will speak to them. I don’t care about getting anyone but Kylo out of that place alive.” Hux growled. Before long, Hux was greeted with the face of an angry Sith.

“This had better be good, little mortal. We are dealing with an infestation of your kind.” Hux allowed his lips to curl into a smirk.

“For once, I am sympathetic to your plight. I understand that there is a Force user with them that has been giving you a serious headache.” Hux said, his grin widening as the sith paused for a moment.

“How do you know that?”

“That Force user is my mate who has gone rogue and I want to get him back in one piece. The rest of the mortals there are of no concern to me.” Hux purred.

“So you want to take the Force user and want to leave the rest for us to handle?”

“I have no interest in leaving them for you to handle. We will help you terminate the rest. They have no place in this galaxy. I only want the Force user to be left alive.” Hux explained.

“For a mortal, you seem more reasonable than the rest.” Hux nodded briefly, terminating the link.

“Sir? I don’t think it’s a good idea to bring him back.” Mitaka muttered, not looking up.

“Shove it Mitaka. Kylo will be brought back in one piece. That is not a suggestion, that is an order.” Hux turned away, walking away with much dignity as he could manage. He knew that Phasma was following him, her presence weighing on his mind.

“I don’t like this Hux.” Phasma murmured, shaking her head. Hux winced as a flare of pain shot up his back.

“I don’t like it either. This is too dangerous and I’m too close to giving birth. But Kylo needs to be brought back. The children need their father.” Hux sighed, shaking his head, “I will go in myself to get Kylo. I would like to have you at my back.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else, sir.” Phasma said, reaching out and touching his shoulder. Hux couldn’t find the words, reaching up and gripping her hand tightly. “We will bring him back.”

“We are landing sir.” Vos’ voice crackled through the speakers. Hux nodded, buckling himself into his seat. As soon as the ship was on the ground, Hux was out of his seat, hiding his blaster under the loose-fitting shirt.

“Keep the ship running Mitaka, we will leave as soon as this is done. Should this go badly, get my children out of here.” Hux ordered.

“I am not going to leave without you sir.” Mitaka protested. Hux pursed his lips, scowling before turning to Vos.

“If something goes wrong, disable Mitaka and get my children to safety. Their safety is in your hands, Vos.” Hux snapped. The woman saluted him quickly.

“Yes sir, of course sir.” Hux nodded, leading the small group out of the ship. He was pleased to see the group of Sith waiting for them.

“You didn’t say you were with child. It is not safe for you.” Hux rolled his eyes, trying to keep his mouth from sneering.

“I am here to confront my mate and bring him home. I will not leave without him. He will not harm me but I can guarantee no one else’s safety.” Hux said, looking up to natural meeting hall behind them. He could feel Kylo in there. His mate’s loneliness and depression was overwhelming. Before there were any other protests, Hux started marching towards the structure. Hux entered the building, his eyes quickly taking stock of the layout. Walking along the path, he paused as the hall opened up around him. There was no exit other than the way he had come. Kylo was standing next to Brendol at the end of the hall. Silence fell as soon as he entered, Kylo’s head snapping towards Hux instantly.

“Stay close.” Hux breathed to Phasma, taking another step into the hall. Kylo broke away, running the length of the hall until he was an arm’s length away.

“Gods, Hux, please, tell me this is real. That you’re actually here.” Kylo whimpered, visibly shaking.

“It’s me, Kylo.” Hux confirmed, his hand gripping the weapon hidden in his shirt.

“Thank the Force.” Kylo hesitated as he finally noticed the bump on Hux’s stomach. “You’re pregnant.”

“I am.” Hux murmured, watching Kylo’s face carefully.

“Whose is it?” Kylo asked, glaring at Hux. Hux huffed out a breath, rolling his eyes.

“It’s yours, you idiot. It couldn’t be anyone else’s.” Hux glared at Kylo, not surprised as the man’s expression twisted with a painful emotion.

“Liar!” Kylo screamed. He turned to glare at Brendol, somehow gaining the confidence to look back at Hux again. Hux sighed, shaking his head and pulled his blaster out, aiming it as his father.

“You see, Ren? I told you. He found a stronger alpha.” Brendol took a breath to continue before he was cut off. Kylos’ hand was outstretched, his arm shaking. Hux could see the tears running down Kylo’s face. Hux weighed his options quickly.

“Kylo.” Hux stared into Kylo’s eyes for a brief second before swinging the blaster, wincing as the weapon collided with Kylo’s temple. Kylo crumpled to the ground, releasing his hold on Brendol. Before Brendol could start grinning again, Hux fired a single shot.

Before Hux could move, the sith flowed around him, blocking him as they took over the fight. A contraction took him by surprised, clutching his stomach as he dropping to his knees.

“Get him back to the ship!” Phasma was shouting, throwing Kylo over her shoulder. Hux felt hands on his arms, people supporting him as they slowly left the building. Reaching the ship, Hux was immediately swept into the medical room, Phasma at his side.

“Take off immediately.” Hux ordered weakly, wincing. Phasma nodded, dumping Kylo down on a nearby bed.

“What about him?” Phasma asked, rubbing Hux’s arm.

“Make sure that he isn’t injured then lock him up in the holding cell. Make sure you use the Force blocking cuffs.” Hux ordered, “I will deal with him personally. Later.”

“Of course. How are the contractions?” Phasma asked as she accepted the bacta gel from the med tech on board, dabbing at the open cut on Kylo’s temple that was bleeding sluggishly.

“Not terrible. I won’t be having this baby within the next few minutes but soon. Hopefully not until we are back into safe air.” Hux sighed, trying to relax back onto the bed.

“How far apart are the contractions?” The tech asked, feeling Hux’s stomach gently. Hux barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, glancing at the nearest clock, counting under his breath.

“At least five minutes.” Hux groaned, his hands twisting in the sheets. “They are painful but I had worse with the twins.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo woke up slowly, blinking in the dim light. His hands were cuffed to the chair; his head was throbbing.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” He whipped his head around quickly, and blinking hard to stave off the dizziness.

“Hux.” Kylo gasped, relaxing back, “You’re safe.” Hux nodded, sitting down. Kylo focused on the bundle in Hux’s arms.

“Your new daughter. She’s safe too.” Hux murmured, pulling the blanket down enough for Kylo to see the baby’s face. She screwed her face up as it met the cool air, trying to turn back into the blanket.

“I’ve missed another one of my children being born.” Kylo groaned, trying to lean closer. Hux watched Kylo carefully, settling the baby against his shoulder.

“Why did you trust my father?” Hux asked sharply, not looking away.

“He told me that you would leave me for a better alpha. One who had the social standing to protect you. An alpha that would take care of you better than I could.” Kylo tried to explain, “I was a fool to believe him. Please, forgive me.” Hux sighed, shaking his head.

“Maybe. Why should I stay if you are so quick to doubt my devotion to you?” Hux asked, “Kylo, you know me. Why would I have stayed with you if I didn’t think you were a capable father and alpha?”

“Hux, I’m so sorry.” Kylo hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard Hux get up, felt Hux’s hand slide under his chin. Kylo looked up, meeting Hux’s eyes. The blank look in Hux’s eyes made him shiver.

“Prove it.” Hux ordered before leaving the room.

 

\---

 

Kylo rubbed his wrists as soon as the cuffs were removed. Phasma was watching him closely. Glancing up, Kylo rubbed his face, looking back down at his feet.

“Sitting here moping isn’t going to help you, sir.” She said softly. Shaking his head, Kylo stood slowly.

“How do I even start to prove that I love him?” Kylo asked, looking back up. Phasma looked tired, her blaster still hanging off her hip.

“Proving that will be more difficult. You should start with proving that you will be there for the children. Come on, you need to meet Eve formally.”

“Eve?” Kylo quickly followed Phasma out of the room. He was surprised to see that they were back in Naboo, the First Order crew looking skeptically at him as Phasma led him along. Kylo kept his eyes downturned to avoid the looks until Phasma stopped, her hand landing on his shoulder.

“Don’t try to rush things.” She reminded him, pulling the door open. Before Kylo could react he heard a happy shout.

“Daddy!” Rue ran across the room, reaching out. Kylo stooped, hugging Rue tightly. “Do you have to go away again, Daddy?” Rue asked.

“No, little one, I am not.” Kylo glanced up at Hux, who nodded, “I will have some business to take care of, but nothing that will take me away for long.”

“Good. Ash and Lian are sleeping.” Rue wiggled down, grabbing Kylo’s hand and tugging him over, “Look what I can do Dad!” Kylo was surprised to see the ball fly across the room and into Rue’s hands.

“That’s incredible! You have been practicing!” Kylo praised, hugging Rue tightly.

“Mom has been practicing with me! Momma isn’t as good as I am though.” Rue looked over, grinning at Hux. Kylo glanced up, surprised.

“You are a force user like your Daddy, I am just sensitive to it.” Hux corrected, readjusting the baby in his arms. Kylo tried to keep from staring, looking back down.

“Why did you leave Daddy?” Rue asked, drawing Kylo’s attention again.

“I had to report to the senate.” Kylo tried to explain, “They needed me there for some hearings.”

“Oh. Do you have to go back?” Rue asked again, glancing down at the ball in his hands.

“No, I will be staying here, sweeting.” Kylo smiled at Rue, hugging Rue again.

“Good.” Rue repeated, patting Kylo’s hand. Kylo glanced back at Hux, surprised to see the soft look on Hux’s face.

“Rue, should we go get some snacks?” Phasma asked, smiling as Rue let out a happy shout, jumping up. Kylo waited until they had left before getting up and crossing over to Hux.

“Do you want to hold her?” Hux asked, glancing down at child in his arms. Kylo wasn’t able to form words, only nodding before Hux carefully placed the little girl in his arms. Kylo stared at her small face, the baby stirring briefly as she wrapped her smaller hand around his fingers.

“She’s perfect.” Kylo whispered, glancing up. Hux nodded, smiling softly.

“She has your eyes but I don’t think she is sensitive to the force. She didn’t do anything while I was pregnant.” Hux murmured, tucking his legs up. Kylo nodded, shifting Fable to rest against his chest, “I haven’t let anyone else touch her. She only had my scent until now.” Kylo looked up quickly, his hands freezing.

“You waited.” Kylo whispered, “Why?”

“Our children deserve both of their parents.” Hux breathed, staring down at his hands. “Just because our parents had their individual failings doesn’t mean that we have to continue the failings.”

“Hux, I’ve already screwed up this much.” Kylo sighed, rubbing the baby girl’s back. She sneezed, her small hands grabbing his shirt tightly.

“I know. Neither of us have been perfect. But our children deserve us trying.” Hux explained.

“You named her Eve?” Kylo asked, abruptly changing the topic.

“It’s actually Evelina. Phasma thinks it sounds too old fashioned so she has started everyone calling her Eve. It seems to fit her though.” Hux explained, shrugging.

“I like both. It’s different.” Hux relaxed slightly, his eyes never leaving Kylo’s face. Kylo pressed his cheek to the girl’s head, trying to keep from crying.

“You are welcome to stay here in the home with us.” Hux finally said, finally looking away. Kylo glanced up quickly, “You would sleep out here of course but if you want to stay closer to the children, I would not deny you that.”

“What about us?” Hux glanced up sharply before returning to staring at his hands.

“It will take time. We have a lot to discuss.” Hux admitted, twisting his hands together. Kylo nodded, reaching out a hand.

“Can I hold you for a moment?” Kylo asked, trying to swallow his fear. Hux stayed still for a long moment before standing up and slowly closing the distance between them. As Hux sat down, Kylo carefully wrapped his free arm around Hux’s waist, squeezing his eyes closed. Kylo felt Hux lay his head down, Kylo’s hands started shaking as he hugged Hux closer. He wasn’t able to keep the tears from running down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Thanks for waiting around for me to finish this one! I hope you all like it! There may be a break before the next installment for the new movie but I promise that it is in the works!
> 
> For those who are interested, come visit me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/branchesofyggdrasil


End file.
